


Coffee Outing

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Busy Important Business Man Robbie takes a walk home in the rain and is found by an Umbrella Wielding Sportacus.





	Coffee Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrungass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrungass/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Scrungass!!! This is a fic for his 5K AU which you can [read here!](https://lazy--stars.tumblr.com/post/166643940680/i-was-late-to-work-again-because-of-another-5k) You sort of need to read that comic to get this fic so, take a look! It's real cute.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Scrugass!

Rain thundered onto the street, large puddles forming in inconvenient places that bike and car tires found without mercy. The sidewalks were only occupied by the truly desperate. Umbrellas of all colors dotted the pathways and made it that much harder to move around. No one hated this more than Robbie Rotten, who was soaked to the bone, angry, and lacked an umbrella.

If anyone had dared venture close to the irate businessman, they would have heard him grumbling about ‘those racers running around like they own the city’ and ‘that cute blue idiot’. But of course, everyone kept their distance as much as they could. Robbie looked ready to kill.

Robbie stopped stomping down the sidewalk only when he reached the end of th block. He jabbed at the walk button, cursing as he did so. A woman beside him pulled her daughter away a bit.

_This was a stupid **stupid** idea! _ Robbie chastised himself. The weatherman had said _nothing_ about rain! Or, maybe he did and Robbie had been too distracted to notice. He’d had a lot on his mind this morning. All of it relating to a blue clad jock.

Robbie crossed his arms over his chest, creating a rather gross sounding squelch as his water logged sleeves came together. It had been a week since his coffee date with Sportacus. And _had_ it even been a date?! Had it _really_ just been an apology?! Sportacus had given Robbie his cell phone number along with a wink. That was definitely a date thing, right?

These thoughts and similar ones were the reason Robbie had done nothing with Sportacus’ phone number all week.

“I’ve got it!” He had told his dog Sugar Pie that morning, “I will walk to work again today. If it’s meant to be, I’ll run into him like last time. If I don’t, I’ll delete his number. It’s that simple.” He had grinned at the dog, seeking approval. Sugar Pie, loyal hound, had snorted and shuffled out of the kitchen.

But Robbie had not seen Sportacus on his way to work. And now it was raining. It was like an extra slap to the face.

Speaking of faces, Robbie blinked back to himself. Rain was no longer hitting him in the face. He looked around, expecting to still see the scandalized mother. Instead, he saw a bright blue umbrella.

“Hi, Robbie,” said Sportacus with a smirk.

Robbie’s mind went blank for a breath before he let out a wobbly “Hello.”

Sportacus stepped closer and raised his umbrella to better accommodate Robbie’s height, “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.”  Robbie didn’t add that it was also confusing and terrifying.

“Have a good day at work?”

“It was fine.”

“That’s good.”

This was awkward. _Say something Robert!_ “Did you have a good day… I don’t know, running in circles?”

Sportacus chuckled and some of the tension eased out of Robbie. “I managed to get a few circles in this morning, yes. I knew it was going to rain so I did everything early.” He gave Robbie an odd look, “I’m surprised you would walk to work on a day like this.”

Robbie ignored that and shook out his sleeves, aiming some water at Sportacus. In response, Sportacus stepped to the side, leaving Robbie unprotected from the rain. Robbie shifted to be under the umbrella once more. The walk signal came on and the two crossed the street.

“Why haven’t you texted me?” Sportacus finally asked when they reached the next corner.

Robbie tried for a glare, “Why haven’t you texted _me_?”

“I don’t have your number.”

“Oh. Well. I forgot I had yours,” Robbie said.

That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Almost every night this week, Robbie had pulled up Sportacus’ number, tapped out a whole message, and then thrown his phone across the room.

If Sportacus saw through that excuse, he didn’t say anything. Rain drops fell around them and Robbie was completely out of mental conversation cards. But it was his turn to say something and there was only one thing on his mind.

“Was last week a date or a coffee… outing?” He snapped.

Sportacus looked startled, “What?”

“Was last week a date or a coffee outing?!” Robbie repeated with more confidence.

Sportacus snorted then started laughing, which did horrible things to that short lived confidence.

“Coffee _outing_?”

“Shut up! Which was it?!”

Still giggling Sportacus said, “I was _hoping_ it was a date. I don’t take handsome strangers on _coffee outings_.”

Robbie’s face was red, he was sure of it. “Okay. Okay good. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to misread anything.”

“… I _winked_ at you.”

“I know! I was there!”

“You think it was a _friendly_ wink?”

“Well I told you, I’m _always_ an asshole. I didn’t think someone actually wanted…”

Sportacus stopped walking and self-preservation didn’t let Robbie leave the intimacy of the umbrella. The two stood on the sidewalk, staring at each other.

Sportacus was frowning, “You’re not an asshole, Robbie. I had a great time getting coffee with you.”

“You looked offended at my drink order.”

“Only chocolate cakes need that much sugar.”

“You asked for _plant water_ in yours, don’t judge me!”

“It’s not ‘plant water’, it’s _soy milk_!” Robbie couldn’t hold in a laugh. Sportacus was smiling as well, “See? This? I like this.”

Robbie shook his head, “I just don’t know what you see in me.”

With a sly smirk, Sportacus reached into his pocket and handed Robbie his phone. “Put in your number,” he ordered. Perplexed, Robbie did as he was told. He handed the phone back to Sportacus, who poked Robbie square in the chest, “I’m going to make you see what I see.”

“How?”

“Another date?”

“I have assignments to catch up on tonight.”

“Then tomorrow morning? We can get breakfast and I’ll walk you to work.”

“Fine,” Robbie swatted the hand off his person as the pair began to move again, “But it was your idea so you’re paying again.”

“Fair enough.”

All too soon they were out front of Robbie’s apartment. They picked a meeting time for the following morning and, after a drawn out goodbye, Sportacus left, his blue umbrella fading into the sea of other umbrellas.

Robbie hadn’t made it through his apartment door when his phone went off in his pocket.

**[Sportacus: Hey]**

**[Robbie: About time! I was thinking you were NEVER going to text me!]**


End file.
